


Среди своих

by Ellirita



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellirita/pseuds/Ellirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый день рождения, который Чоппер отмечает со своей новой командой, помог ему понять кое-что важное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Среди своих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2010 году на One Piece Character Fest  
> Заявка МТ-7. "Чоппер. Празднование Дня рождения".  
> Таймлайн - между Арабастой и Вотер Севен, поэтому в команде пока нет ни Фрэнки, ни Брука, и уже нет Виви.

На самом деле Чоппер не собирался рассказывать своим недавно обретенным накама, что у него совсем скоро день рождения. Если бы не Луффи, который однажды после сытного ужина вдруг пустился в воспоминания о том, как весело они отмечали юбилеи в его родной деревне, то Чоппер ни за что не обмолвился бы, что его собственный день рождения не за горами. Но, проговорившись, он понял, что праздничной церемонии не избежать - и как обычно, жутко запаниковал. Всеобщее внимание его всегда смущало, а сейчас ему предстояла задачка пострашнее всех предыдущих. Как ему справиться с волнением, когда он окажется в центре внимания у людей, которых он только-только начал считать своими настоящими товарищами?

Они проплывали рядом с каким-то летним островом, и потому погода была совсем не такая, какую он привык встречать на свой день рождения. Вместо ослепительно сверкающих и равнодушно-холодных снегов слева по борту проплывали пышные заросли тропической зелени, и в воздухе носились пьянящие ароматы неведомых цветов. Тем не менее, с самого утра накама напомнили Чопперу о том, каким особенным был сегодняшний день.

* * *

Солнце едва оторвалось от линии горизонта. Воздух все еще холодил кожу, как мятная зубная паста, но лазурное рассветное небо обещало жаркий денек, а свежий ветер бодрил не хуже самого крепкого кофе.

\- Доброе утро, Чоппер! Специальный праздничный завтрак для именинника! 

Первое, что в этот день увидел Чоппер - искреннюю улыбку Санджи, почти такую же сияющую, как та, которой он обычно встречал прекрасных леди. Подняв глаза на сервированный стол, Чоппер убедился, что Санджи в очередной раз сотворил из самых обыкновенных продуктов нечто великолепное. Роскошные блюда включали в себя все самые любимые лакомства Чоппера. 

\- Даже не думай, что мне приятно начинать день с такого прекрасного завтрака, тупица~

Санджи только ухмыльнулся и неторопливо прикурил очередную сигарету, глядя, как Чоппер стремительно налетел на источающие дразнящий аромат кушанья.

* * *

Легкие пушистые облака отбрасывали стремительные тени на палубу корабля; высоко в небе чайки гонялись наперегонки, и даже их надоедливые голоса сегодня звучали как-то по-особенному весело и задорно.

\- Эй, малыш! У меня тут кое-что для тебя есть.

Немногословный, как всегда, Зоро подошел к Чопперу, когда доктор с головой ушел в составление лечебных смесей, надеясь хотя бы в лазарете спрятаться от смущающих поздравлений. 

\- Ты и так силен, я знаю... Ну так никогда не вредно стать еще сильнее, я так думаю... В общем, вот.

В протянутой мускулистой руке Зоро были зажаты две небольшие гантели - как раз подходящего размера для олененка в его привычной форме. Растерявшийся и растроганный Чоппер не смог удержаться и бросился на шею мечнику - иным способом ему было не справиться с переполняющими его эмоциями. Зоро выглядел удивленным, смущенным таким ответом, но в то же время довольным. Он не спешил освобождаться из неуклюжих объятий пушистого доктора, даже ласково потрепал его по затылку неосознанно-отеческим жестом.

* * *

Полуденная жара всех свалила с ног, воздух дрожал над деревянными досками, и блаженная истома повисла в воздухе. Лето в разгаре, и даже налетающий с моря ветерок не спасал от жары, разогнавшей всех по каютам.

\- Доктор-сан, мне кажется, вам может пригодиться вот эта книга за авторством доктора Дома. "Тысяча и один способ распознать не-волчанку".

Робин протянула Чопперу пухлый том, завернутый в яркую подарочную бумагу. Сегодня вместо привычной вежливо-равнодушной маски на ее лице была теплая, настоящая улыбка, проникнутая искренним чувством симпатии к имениннику.

\- Дурочка, как будто мне может понравиться такая глупая книжка~

Именинник не смог даже дождаться, когда за молча улыбающейся Робин захлопнется дверь, и немедленно принялся переворачивать страницы.

* * *

Волна за волной перекатывались за кормой, изредка серебристым бликом мелькала рыбья спина, парус упруго развевался на ветру. Соленые брызги на мгновение украшали палубу россыпью темных точек, которые тут же исчезали под жаркими лучами, а ветер доносил неведомо откуда медовый запах луговых цветов и свежего сена.

\- Итаааак, вот он, великий изобретатель Усопп-сама, пришел, чтобы преподнести самый великолепный из всех возможных подарков!!! Только могучему гению Усоппа было под силу изобрести нечто настолько совершенное! Кстати, рассказывал ли я, как однажды непревзойденный Усопп-сама выиграл Конкурс Изобретателей с таким ошеломляющим преимуществом, что все соперники, умываясь слезами, просили его взять их в ученики? Это было на одном из тех островов, где люди страдали от невыносимого гнета зловещих...

Чоппер был настолько захвачен очередной невероятнейшей историей снайпера, что даже позабыл изнывать от любопытства по поводу подарка. Но все же поток красноречия Усоппа иссяк, и перед восторженными глазами доктора возник очередной сверток. Нетерпеливо разорвав упаковку, Чоппер обнаружил микроскоп - да еще какой! Удивительно удобное устройство, теперь у него не будет уставать шея от неловкого наклона, да и увеличивал он намного лучше.

\- Усопп, что за глупый подарок! У меня и так много микроскопов, с чего ты взял, что мне нужен еще один?

И снова ему не удалось обмануть накама - Усопп ни на мгновение не поверил в то, что Чоппер отверг его подарок. Скрывая улыбку, он продолжил повесть о непревзойденных подвигах великого Усоппа-сама на ниве изобретательства, пока в горле не пересохло, и он, извинившись, направился в камбуз.

* * *

День клонился к вечеру, край неба уже подернулся золотисто-алыми бликами. Томительная жара сменилась свежестью бриза; вот-вот в сгущающейся синеве мелькнет первая робкая звездочка.

Навигатор перехватила доктора, когда тот выходил из каюты, направляясь на ужин.

\- Чоппер! Я подумывала ради твоего дня рождения скостить тебе половину долга, но потом поняла, что это будет недостаточно празднично. Так что - только учти, я это делаю в первый и последний раз! - я вычеркиваю все, понимаешь, ВСЕ! записи с твоим именем в моей долговой книжке. Ох, это как-то слишком щедро... ну да ладно, сегодня можно! Главное, не говори остальным - они-то мне задолжали в разы больше, чем ты, так что им такого подарка уж точно не видать!

Чоппер был слишком ошеломлен такой невиданной щедростью Нами, чтобы отреагировать в своей привычной манере. Он просто удивлено проводил взглядом ее удаляющуюся спину, пока девушка, обернувшись, не помахала ему повелительно - мол, поторапливайся, ужин стынет!

* * *

Над горизонтом поднялась идеально круглая луна, оранжевая, как один из драгоценных мандаринов Нами. Лунный свет заставил предметы отбрасывать неверные, странно глубокие тени. Это могло бы выглядеть тревожно, если бы не атмосфера счастья, дружбы и душевного тепла, которая весь день окутывала сегодня маленький корабль. И Чопперу показалось, что даже сама Мерри улыбается и поздравляет его.

Но почему же капитан до сих пор ничего не сказал ему? Луффи всегда так беспечен и никогда не обращает внимания на условности и правила. Может ли быть, что он просто забыл о его дне рождения? Чоппер старается прогнать от себя эту мысль - в конце концов, он уже получил намного больше, чем когда-либо мог мечтать.

Чоппер только что заступил на ночную вахту, по графику, составленному еще несколько недель тому назад. Накама хотели сделать для него исключение в честь этой праздничной ночи, предлагали поменяться, но Чоппер отважно возразил, что привычный распорядок нарушать не годится. На самом деле он совсем не против, ему как раз нужно побыть хоть немного наедине с самим собой, чтобы осмыслить сегодняшние события. Всю эту волну любви, которая обрушилась на него - не то чтобы внезапно, он давно уже понял, что накама ценят и уважают его. И все-таки непривычно осознавать, что эти замечательные люди не просто терпят его, полезного монстра, рядом с собой, а действительно искренне любят. И он не знает, как ответить им, что сделать для них, чтобы отплатить за всю эту дружбу и поддержку. Поневоле слезы наворачиваются на глаза; его тело просто слишком маленькое, чтобы вместить столько противоречивых эмоций.

Апельсиновая луна поднялась высоко в бархатно-синем бездонном небе. Ночь вступила в свои права, и осталось, наверно, всего несколько минут, прежде чем этот день, его очередной день рождения, который выдался таким непохожим на предыдущие, останется в прошлом.

За бортик "вороньего гнезда" ухватилась рука, и нет необходимости спрашивать, кто это. Конечно же, такие штуки по силу только Луффи. Капитан с мягким шумом приземлился на пол с неизменной широкой улыбкой. 

\- Хей, Чоппа, как тебе сегодняшний день?

В ответ Чоппер смог лишь кивнуть и слабо улыбнуться. 

\- Я хотел сказать тебе кое-что. Сказать, когда ты действительно будешь слушать и понимать.

Судя по тому, каким голосом капитан заговорил, он действительно серьезен - редкий случай, когда они не в бою. 

\- Пойми и запомни - ты не просто плывешь с нами на одном корабле. Теперь и навсегда - ты наш накама, наш драгоценный доктор и товарищ; что бы ни случилось, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на нас. 

Луффи не улыбался, его лицо было торжественно-серьезным; Чоппер почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок - не так уж часто капитан показывает кому-то эту свою сторону. Сморгнув непрошенные слезы, Чоппер увидел, что Луффи протянул ему руку, в которой зажата его соломенная шляпа. Та самая, которая стала эмблемой их непутевой команды; символ, который объединяет их и ведет сквозь любые препоны. 

\- Давай поменяемся шляпами на эту ночь?

Дрожащими руками Чоппер стянул с себя розовый цилиндр и несмело нахлобучил на макушку соломенное сокровище. Ему не надо было никаких дополнительных объяснений, чтобы понять, как много значит этот символический жест. 

"Я дома... У меня снова есть люди, которые готовы стать моей настоящей семьей".


End file.
